Rules
What You'll Need * Armies for Miniatures; templates will be provided soon * Dice; generally at least 10, but more is recommended * Deck of Dark Wars playing cards * Landscape/Set pieces Pre-Game The pre-game setup is very important, and their are several things you must do. The most important thing is designing your army. Choose an army, and then both you and your opponent agree on a Point value and create your armies. Next you set up the neutral terrain, which includes trees, rocks, and bodies of water; if you're playing with Territories, now is the time to divide the map into individual territories. To do this, find a flat location such as a table or the floor, giving yourself at the very least roughly a meter's width and length. You may also add Battlefield Locations. Next, you build your Castle if you are playing with them. It is generally smart to design your Castle according to the landscape already present. Step By Step Gameplay You are now ready to begin your game. Roll a die to see who has the first turn, and then follow the instructions below. There are 3 main phases to a player's turn. Phase 1: Draw a card. No matter what, drawing a card is always the first thing you do during your turn. This is because the effects of Event cards need to take immediate effect, and drawing an Ability card may alter your strategy. If you're playing with currency or magic, now is the time to generate income and draw a Mana card(s). For more details on currency, see below. Phase 2: Moving, Shooting, Magic, Building Moving is performed in this phase. You may move as many units as you wish, but only as far as their MVM stat allows. You can move in any direction, but cannot move through obstacles such as rocks, trees, walls, etc. Shooting is performed by any units in the Archer Troop type. If an enemy is in range, they may fire at them. The accuracy of a ranged attack is dependent on ranged quarters. Range quarters are the quarters of a unit's RNG stat. For example, say their RNG is 8. This means they can fire at units a maximum of 8 spaces away. If they are firing at a unit 2 spaces away, that unit is in the first quarter. 3 and 4 spaces away would be the second quarter, and so on. Quarters are always rounded up. Below shows the roll necessary to land a hit. Remember that a higher RNG stat means that quarters are larger, and therefore both a higher RNG stat as well as getting closer to the target means a higher chance of a hit. Unless otherwise stated, a single unit may only shoot once during a turn. Magic may be performed by Mages, and can be done at any point during your turn after you draw a card (even during Phase 3). Building is done by the player directly. They have the option of building many different structures throughout the battlefield. For a complete list of Structures, click here. Phase 3: Close Combat Close combat is always the final activity to take place during your turn. If any units are within another unit's reach (RCH), close combat begins. Close combat relies entirely on dice rolls and statistics. The first thing to do is check which unit has a higher initiative (INI) stat (if the INI stats are even, roll a die). Whoever has a higher INI stat may choose whether to attack or defend first. If you choose to attack, you a number of dice equal to your OFS stat, while your opponent rolls an number of dice equal to their DFS stat. Compare your highest die roll to their highest die roll. Whoever has a higher roll deals a point of damage to the opposing unit. If the values of the dice rolls are even, they cancel each other out. Immediately after, if both units engaged in close combat are still standing, swap attacking and defending. This time you'd roll dice equal to your DFS stat, while your opponent rolls dice equal to their OFS stat. Again, highest rolled value wins. Remember, a higher stat means a better chance of rolling a higher number. Once both you and your opponent have had a chance to attack and defend, the round of close combat is finished. If both units are still standing, they are locked in combat and cannot move until a victor is determined at the end of a future close combat round. Units engaged in close combat also cannot be damaged by ranged attacks unless all units engaged are damaged. Once all instances of close combat present on the battlefield have been completed, the turn swaps and the other player begins from Phase 1. Extra Rules Alternate Types of Damage On top of regular damage, there are other ways to deal damage as well. Fire damage is the most common. Generally when Fire damage is dealt to a unit, you add 1 point of damage being inflicted. However if the unit is a Vehicle or Siege Equipment unit, roll a die instead (after dealing the regular damage from the attack). If you roll 5 or 6, the defending unit is now on fire and will continue to take 1 point of damage every turn until it is either destroyed or the fire is put out. Frost damage is also possible, but it is much simpler. When dealing Frost damage, roll a die. If you roll a 5 or 6, deal 1 extra point of damage. Capturing Territories Territories divide the map into sectors, and whatever is within that sector comes under the control of the player that holds the Territory. They are not necessary for gameplay. Every Territory has a single Command Post which is essential for capturing the Territory from enemy players. Initial captures are easy: the first player to enter a Territory claims it as their own, and places their marker in the Territory to indicate it is under their control. In order to capture the Territory after it has been claimed, a unit must be within 2 spaces of the Command Post and remain there uncontested for 1 turn cycle. Once the Territory is secure, the new player may reap the benefits of the Territory, whatever they may be. Currency Currency is not necessary for gameplay, but add extra levels of strategy to the game. Each player starts off with a certain amount of gold, or income. From here they may choose to purchase buildings which may be placed within or around your Castle. Different buildings may allow certain things, such as the purchase of units with additional income, or generate more income. Income may also be spent on Battlefield Placements. You may also earn income from battles; each unit you kill earns you 50 income. Magic For a proper overview of Magic, click here. How To Win (Gamemodes) Ultimately winning the game comes down to the Gamemode you are playing, but including multiple Victory terms can make games interesting. Annihilation This gamemode is simple and straightforward. Eliminate every last opponent until their are no enemies remaining. Glory Match Also rather straightforward. You and your opponent agree on a set number of points, that's less than the point value of your armies. For example, your army is worth 300 points, but the value you agree on is 150 points. Then, each unit you kill earns you the points that that unit was worth. The first army to reach the agreed point value wins. Sudden Death An uncommon gamemode. The first army to score a kill wins. Conquest This gamemode require Castles. The army to reach the other player's Castle first and remain there for 2 turns wins. Annihilation rules also apply. Capture The Flag Both armies have flags located in the Castle or starting Territory. Units must reach the flag and carry it back to their own Castle or starting Territory. If the unit carrying the flag is killed, the flag is dropped where the unit perished. A flag may be returned to its starting point if the flag's army is within 1 space of the flag for 3 turns, without being in close combat (these turns are accumulative). Assassination Either both players or a single player begin the game with at least 1 Royalty unit. Non-Royalty units respawn in the army's Castle or Territory after 2 turns of being killed. The game is won once one player kills the other player's Royalty unit. Domination Both you and your opponent agree on a number of turns (for example, 10). After those number of turns pass, the army in control of the most Territories wins. Units respawn after 2 turns of being killed.